


Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: It's the first Christmas after Thanos, and Tony Stark decides that the Avengers could use some holiday sprucing up. What better way of doing that then going Christmas tree shopping.





	Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the challenge that is going to kill me over finals week!! I decided that I did not have enough things on my plate, so I said, what the heck lets do a Christmas Fanfiction Challenge, and thus, the 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Challenge was born. I am determined to write 25 different one-shots inspired by eight fandoms, one a day until Christmas day. This challenge is going to either succeeded or crash and burn if I get behind on the writing; a few all-nighters might have to happen, but that's ok I already don't sleep!  
> Marvel is starting off the challenge with Christmas tree decorating. I will post what challenge prompt I am doing each day right here as well if there are any OCs in my writing.  
> Day 1: Buying/Decorating the Christmas Tree  
> There are OCs, don't like, don't read  
> Enjoy Day 1 of the 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown!

> O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree  
>  How lovely are thy branches

It was a relatively quiet day at the Avengers compound in upper New York; it was brisk, but not cold enough for snow to start falling. Since the defeat of Thanos and the return of all those who had disappeared in the snap, the number of world-ending events had significantly decreased. The various members of the Avengers were lounging around the compound enjoying their day off when Tony Stark came sauntering through the doors.

“Is it just me or does it feel incredibly depressing in here.”

Clint Barton raised an eyebrow at the billionaire in disbelief, “Stark are you blind? There are hundreds of Christmas lights strung throughout the entire compound including outside not to mention the wreaths and candles.”

“Ok sure, but where’s the tree?”

“How do you know we don’t have one,” said Clint, “it could be in the next room.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “In the kitchen?”

“Yes,” said Clint the same time Wanda Maximoff, putting down her book, said, “no, we don’t have a tree neither in the kitchen or anywhere else.”

Tony smirked as Clint shot Wanda a wounded look that the younger Avenger entirely ignored. Clint huffed at the younger than turned to Tony, “Well now you know, so what are you going to do about it?”

Tony grinned, “We’re going to go tree shopping.”

* * *

"Explain why you needed our help to find a...tree,” said Artemis as she walked with Apollo, Thor, Vision, and the two young Avengers that Tony seemed to have adopted.

Tony, who was leading the way, turned around to answer her, “Because none of you besides underoos have celebrated an American Christmas, so I thought I would start it off by taking you all tree shopping.”

“Tree shopping?” Repeated Sebastian Cerlav with a raised eyebrow.

“You know,” began Peter, “buying a real tree, taking it home, putting lights on and ornaments while listening to Christmas music.”

“Alright Peter, I think he gets it,” interrupted Tony with a glance at Sebastian. The British native was looking uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact, and subtly edging away from his fellow teenaged Avenger.

“What exactly does one look for in a Christmas tree,” asked Apollo breaking the awkward silence that had descended on the group.

“Um, large, actually huge, should be bigger than all of us, heavier than anyone should be able to carry.”

“Ha Ha! Nothing is too heavy for the mighty Thor!” Exclaimed the God of Thunder, “Show me these Christmas trees!”

“They’re all around you Thor, pick one,” said Artemis waving a hand at the trees around them.

The group of seven split up and started walking down aisles, calling out different tree heights and types until they finally settled with Vision’s 16ft Noble Fir.

“That looks awesome!” Exclaimed Peter with a huge grin.

“Thank you,” said Vision, “I cross-referenced happiness with tree size over a span of twenty years-”

“Viz,” said Artemis laying a hand on his arm, “I do not think they care.”

Thor grinned as he approached the tree, “This is no match for my strength!”

And before anyone could stop him, Thor grabbed the tree and hefted it onto his shoulder before turning toward the group with a broad grin. Tony looked around and saw the tree lot people staring at them wearily, “Ah, check please.”

* * *

"Took you guys long enough,” said Clint as the tree group walked back into headquarters with the 16ft tree.

Tony scoffed, “And what have you been doing this entire time?”

“Collecting ornaments,” said the archer then winced when Natasha threw a pillow at his head, “What the hell Nat?”

“You’ve been collecting ornaments?” Said Nat, “More like we have,” she indicated herself and the other Avengers.

Clint just shrugged as Thor set the tree down in the center of the room, “someone had to be the one in charge.”

Natasha and Wanda exchanged an unamused glance, “Let’s just decorate this tree.”

For the first time since before the Civil War, all the Avengers were together and decorating a Christmas tree with minimal squabbling and cursing. They had a slight incident when Steve and Thor tried to wrap the lights around the tree and ended up wrapping themselves up in it as well. The ornament decorating turned from a nostalgic moment to a competition to see who could put the most ornaments on the tree. Scott somehow won, and Clint blamed it on his criminal background until Natasha hit him upside the head and reminded him that he also had a criminal history.

Tony grinned as he walked backward to admire the tree from a distance, “Looks good doesn’t it,” he said turning toward Sebastian who was perched on the edge of the couch he had moved.

Sebastian shrugged, “I don’t have a frame of reference for what a Christmas tree is supposed to look like, so…” he trailed off with a shrug.

“That’s why I’m determined this year will be the best Christmas ever,” said Tony turning to face him, “I know you’ve never experienced a Christmas before Sebastian and what Peter said earlier made you uncomfortable, so I thought we would start the tradition off right.”

He dug around in a box beside him and pulled out a beautiful intricately designed star Christmas tree topper. Tony turned back to Sebastian and handed it to the young teen, “I think its time this goes on top of the tree.”

Sebastian took the star and looked at it; he glanced at Tony who nodded. Sebastian took a deep breath then let go of the star. It hung in midair supported by the teen’s powers. Tony watched as the star floated over the heads of the unsuspecting Avengers and settled on the top of the tree.

“Perfect,” said Tony with a smile. 

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Day 2 is Star Wars themed so check that out tomorrow!


End file.
